


Debunk

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [18]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Debunk- to prove wrong.When the Galatic Senate in an uproar after Ahsoka's trial, what will the famed Negotiator do to quell the unrest.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 26





	Debunk

"The Jedi are just trying to get power!"

"The Jedi are Jury, Judge, and Executioner!"

"The Jedi are corrupt and need to be stopped!"

"The Jedi are child kidnappers!"

"The Jedi started this war to grab power!"

"The Jedi are useless!"

"The Jedi are turning dark!"

"The Jedi can't even protect their own, so how are they going to protect us!"

This and many more claims were being shouted into the Senate. Palpatine smiled. The Senate was a few months ahead on hating the Jedi, but who was he to look a gift bantha in the mouth. This chaos was all wrought after that pesky Ahsoka Tano's trial and Barris Offe's betrayal. Simply put, the population had lost faith in the Jedi.

Palpatine turned to see where the Jedi were standing, expecting to see defeated and terrified faces; anything but the smug satisfaction that was coloring the usually stoic Masters' faces. He was rather outraged, but after years of practice, he kept a neutral face. Once the hubbub died down, the Jedi walked onto a vacant pod. Mas Amadea whispered to him, and begrudgingly, Palpatine said, "The Senate welcomes Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, and Yoda to the floor."

"Your honor," Kenobi, the NEgotiator, the last block Palpatine needs to get rid of started. "The claims that have been spoken are false. The Jedi have diligently served the Republic for millennia and we were the ones to help establish this body. I would like to remind the honorable peoples of this senate that the first chancellors were Jedi. Once this body was stable enough, we stepped down to become peacekeepers, following the will of the force. Now the Senate has taken more and more control of the Jedi; we can no longer go to help anyone who needs it. Furthermore, we have been pushed to become the Generals for the Army..."

Obi-Wan continued to talk for 30 pain-filled minutes for one Sheev Palpatine. It was practical torture. However, what enraged him the most was that more and more senators began to nod along.

"...And that, Senators, is why you are wrong."

Applause broke out and Palpatine watched his empire fall before it even had a chance to be conceived.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how true Obi-Wan's speech is in canon, it's just some stuff I have read at some point; I don't know where.
> 
> If you were interested, I might be willing to expand this as well. However, just know if I do anything, it won't be for a while because I have the series I'm working on, and then the Archaic one to do; so this would be after those two are done.


End file.
